


Your eyes! They're leaking!

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: No Deeprealms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Siegbert greets his uncle after he returns from a long mission and niles won't stop laughing at leo.
Kudos: 3





	Your eyes! They're leaking!

Leo and a small group of troops had just come back from a week long mission, rain pouring down for the entirety of the last day causing the whole group to have a generally grumpy mood.  
Siegbert who was now at the age where he had stopped following instructions to stay inside ran out to greet his uncle before he stopped in absolute horror " your eyes!" And started crying .  
"My eyes?" Leo now extremely confused asks.  
"They.. they are leaking black liquid!" Siegbert now in a panic for his uncle's health states.

Meanwhile Niles who hadn't gone on the mission but came out to meet leo regardless took one look at leo and nearly burst out in laughter " maybe wearing eyeliner in the rain wasn't the best idea my lord."  
Siegbert had ran off in tears to get a healer at this point and leo had to think of a way to explain this to him, and make Niles stop laughing.


End file.
